Smile into the Fear
by marioguy681
Summary: Tessa's life was going great. All the racers were being nice to her, she had a home. She thought life was perfect until one day... Sugar Rush is UNPLUGGED. But as if it couldn't get worse, Sugar Rush is replaced with... TurboTime 2013. Now Tessa has to struggle more than ever to put the past behind her but that may not be possible. COLLABORATIVE STORY WITH AMARIS-THE-DEMON!
1. Chapter 1: How Could This Happen To Me?

**HEY EVERYONE! MG681 Here with another WIR Story, but I'm not working on my own on this one! I have a very special guest that will be working with me writing this story!**

**This special person was the very first person I met/read a story of here on FF, and so I thought it'd be fun to do a collaborative story with them! So, without further ado, I must introduce my special guest! *Drumroll In Background* The person helping me is none other than...**

**AMARIS-THE-DEMON!**

**Yes, it is Amaris, your 116 year old mortal demon, or at least that's what it says on her profile!**

**Alright, this Idea was all hers, because I couldn't come up with anything... great!**

**Now, let's actually get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

[Ch. 1- How could this happen to me?]

_I made my mistakes, I've got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away_

* * *

[Tessa POV]

It's been a month since my fight with my father in GCS. Everyone has learned to accept me for who I am. I could NOT be happier than I am at this very moment! However, I get the sense something BAD is happening, I just don't know what it could be!

I hear the sirens first, so I run up and get Vanellope so she knows what's going on. I only know about this from one other time. I didn't actually experience it though. I recoil at the memory

_Dad was in a happy mood for once, which came up as a shock to me. He tried to be nice with me, but heaven knows how far that would have gone. I punched him in the gut and yelled "What is it that you want?"_

_"I WAS going to say sorry! But not after that! Now, I'll just tell you this. Don't ever stay in a game when you hear a siren! NEVER! It means the game is getting unplugged! This one's going to have it eventually. And YOUR staying here!" He yelled that last part and then shoved me into the wall. He then proceeded to hit me in the head numerous times with his helmet until he knocked me out cold._

"Tessa? You in there Tess?" I hear Vanellope and it pulls me out of my wretched recurring dark thoughts.

"Yes! Sorry if I scared ya there Coach! I was just... thinking!" I say back to her. Like I'm really going to say what was running through my head? That'd be weird, and I don't know that she could handle it to be completely honest. I probably SHOULD tell her since she's my best friend and all, but I'm not a risk taker!

"Well we need to go warn everyone else and get out of here!"

Outside was total chaos, candy citizens were screaming and running in the streets. Their screams and horrified looks will haunt me forever.

"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Vanellope was yelling. I hopped in my kart. I stared out across the crowd and saw every racer except-

"Swizzle!" I exclaimed and sped towards his house.

He was just standing outside his house with a dazed look.

"SWIZZLE MOVE YOUR MOLASSES RIGHT NOW BEFORE I MOVE IT FOR YOU!" I screeched at him. He snapped out of his daze and jumped into his kart. We sped towards the exit and I chanced a look behind me.

My jaw dropped.

The entire game was literally falling apart. Pieces of pixelated candy houses were floating off of the ground and heading towards a huge black hole. The ground itself was falling out from underneath our wheels.

I gunned it. Swizzle and I didn't even get out of our karts as we approached the exit we just sped up the rainbow bridge and into the tunnel. Most everyone had gotten out.

The tunnel was dark and all that could be heard was Swizzle and I's panicked breathing as our entire world seemed to be literally torn away from us. We saw the exit and sped out of it just seconds before out plug was completely pulled. I screeched to a halt and just sat in my kart.

I rested my forehead against my steering wheel breathing heavily. My bottom lip quivered and my entire body was glitching with fear. My senses felt numb.

Tessa, Tessa I thought I heard some in my head calling me Snap out of it... Someone grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard.

"Tessa! Snap out of it!"

I snapped out of my daze.

"Vanellope!" I exclaimed seeing she was the one who had shaken me out of my daze.

"You're alive" Vanellope said "You're alive"

"Barely" I said and looked at all the racers, but there were only the racers "None of the citizens got out?"

"No" That one word she said was choked with grief and regret. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. I squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey, you saved some characters and that's better that none" I told her. She nodded half-heartedly. I got out of my kart and walked over to the racers.

No one was hurt but everyone was shaken. Candlehead was squatting on the ground rocking back and forth on her heels.

"W-we just got unplugged. Unplugged...screaming...gone...black hole" She was rambling. I squatted beside her and just put an arm on her shoulder. I knew there was no point in trying to talk to her, she just needed comfort. Vanellope walked over and just stood in front of the racers. I looked up at her sadly. Taffyta looked mad but I knew that was just her way of hiding fear.

"What are we going to do?!" Taffyta all but yelled at Vanellope "Our game just got unplugged!"

"Unplugged...we're...screaming...gone all...gone" Candlehead kept murmuring. I tightened my grip on her shoulders.

"Shh, easy Firefly" I whispered to Candlehead trying to calm her.

"I don't know" Vanellope answered Taffyta while staring at her feet.

"You don't know?!" She yelled incredulously at Vanellope "What kind of president are you?!"

I glared at Taffyta.

"All gone...the voices...they're gone...all-all...screaming" Candlehead kept murmuring.

"SHUT UP!" Taffyta snapped at Candlehead. That did it.

"Taffyta! No one was expecting our game to be unplugged. The last thing we need right now is to turn against each other" I growled at her. Candlehead gripped the sides of her head.

"M-make it stop...the screaming..." She said.

"Shhh. It's okay Firefly, it's okay. Shhh" I tried to soothe her; I looked back up at Taffyta "Alright? Whether you like it or not Lady Luck we've all we got. So stop acting like a spoiled brat and help out the people that are the closet thing you'll ever have to a family"

"I'm sorry. I'm just...scared" Taffyta whispered.

"I know Lady Luck" I said and looked at Candlehead who had tears rolling down her cheeks "I know."

I sigh, turning around, and go find my corner of GCS that only I know about. Well, I don't know that I can say THAT, but very few people know about. It's at the end of the long hallway, and then tucked in beside an outlet. I'm deep in thoughts when I hear Vanellope call for me. "Tess? Where'd ya go Tess?"

I jump out of my hiding spot and quickly run up to Vanellope. "Yes Coach?"

"Something's getting plugged back into our outlet. Let's all go find out what it is!"

"Alright Coach!"

We go to our outlet and see the game get plugged in. When the sign changes from "VACANT OUTLET" to the game name, we're all shocked. It's the one game we never could have expected...

* * *

**(Tessa belongs to A-t-D, SR Racers belong to Disney, but a few people met in the next (maybe not next, have to see) chapter will be property of me!)**

**(IF you're confused as to who Tessa is, please read Amaris' story "Let it fade into Grey" first! This story takes place after it, so... yeah!)**

**Alright, Stay Awesome Everyone.**

**-Marioguy681&Amaris-the-Demon!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Immortal

**Hey there peeps! This Amaris-the-Demon! Mari is unable to post right now so yeeeaaahhh...**

**ANYWAYS here chapter 2!**

* * *

_[Ch. 2- My Immortal]_  
_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much time cannot erase_

* * *

_[Tessa POV]_

My eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
"T-t-t-t-t-t" I rambled nonsense "T-t-t-tur-tur-TurboTime?!"  
"2013?!" Vanellope exclaimed. The other racers save for Candlehead who was still squatting on the ground tramatized gathered around. Sure enough the sign above the outlet said: _TurboTime 2013_. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't move, I couldn't think and time seemed to slow down as a couple figures appeared at the doorway of the new game.

It was Turbo, Jet and Set. If possible my eyes grew bigger. Turbo... He still had ashen skin and yellow eyes but he had much higher HD and didn't look as zombie like. But it didn't matter it was still him. He looked around the GCS  
"Nice thet up" He said with his usual lisp. Suddenly his yellow eye zeroed in on me. He walked towards me and I felt like my legs were made of led.  
"Hey, you thorta look like me" He said and my stomach twisted into knots "Tho so do you have a name kid?"  
I stood there in a stunned stupor._ Tessa! Speak, move - do something!_ My mind screamed at me. And I did do something somehow, I took a step back then sprinted as fast as humanly possible away from him.  
"What'th her problem?" I heard Turbo ask but I didn't care I just kept running straight to my kart. I hopped in put in drive tore down the GCS

_This isn't happening_, I kept telling myself. _This isn't happening. I'm dreaming, Turbo is DEAD that's not him! It can't be him. But is is him. He's alive_. Somehow I ended up in Fix-it Felix Jr. I screeched to a halt just outside of the train station.  
"Jiminey jaminey Tessa! You look like you've seen a ghost" I heard Felix say. I looked up at him.  
"I have. The game that's replaced Sugar Rush, it...it's...TurboTime"

* * *

**What will Felix say to Tess? Find out this + more during Ch. 3!**

**Alright, Stay Awesome Everyone.**

**-Marioguy681&Amaris-the-Demon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Forget To Remember Me

**Thanks to CT10698 for following!**

**Amaris here! So this is Mario and I's 3****rd**** chapter of this story yay! Enjoy**

[Ch. 3: Don't Forget To Remember Me]  
_One more thing before you leave. Don't Forget To Remember Me..._

[TESSA POV]

"J-j-j" Now it was Felix's turn to talk nonsense "J-j-j-j." I slapped him so hard I almost thought I've hurt him  
"Pull it together Felix! If anyone should be loopy or something right now, it's me! He's my father!" I yelled that last part at him before breaking down and crying. _Why me?! _I thought angrily _What the hell did I do to deserve this?_  
"Shh... Don't cry Tess. It'll be OK. Don't worry. Come here" Felix offers his arms but I decline. Though Felix had kind of been like my dad more than an uncle, I didn't _want _comfort. I wanted answers.  
"But... but..." I stammered.  
"But What Tess? Don't be afraid to tell your uncle Felix. I won't bite!" He said trying to make me laugh.  
"But you don't know what he's done to me. He brutally abused me for 15 years. HE CARVED UP MY ARM WITH A KNIFE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I screamed unable to hold in my anger any longer.

"Tess? What are you doing here?" I heard Ralph's voice. "You should be in your OWN game.  
"Well, I guess you haven't gone into GCS yet then." I say back to him sharply. "Sugar Rush isn't THERE anymore. There's a reason I'm here. SR has been unplugged! And a really bad game has taken its place."  
"Oh come on. It can't be THAT bad. Can it?" Ralph shot back. That last part as a whisper that only I can hear.  
"You don't know what it is." I groaned  
"Well, don't leave me hanging, what is it?" He said. I sighed heavily.  
"It's..." I pause and gulp before barely just getting the game out as a whisper "'TurboTime 2013'"  
"WHAT!? TURBO'S BACK?! AH!" Ralph yelled before wrecking down some trees and a nearby apartment building. "Uh oh... Sorry Q-Bert! FELIX!"  
"Comin! Jeez Ralph; better get your temper under control." Felix said annoyed. I facepalmed and sunk into my kart. _I'm doomed_ I thought.

[Vanellope POV (Back in GCS)]

"Who wath thath girl?" Turbo said. "I can't quite place my finger on her."  
"You mean you really don't know who she is?" Taffyta said to Turbo. "Seriously? That just shows some bad-". That's all Taffyta can say before Swizzle grabbed her by the mouth and pulled her away from the group.  
"_Uno Momento Por Favor_." Swizzle says.  
"_Si, Senor_" Turbo says back to him. "Now theeriouthly, doeth one of you mind telling who thath girl wath thath ran oth?"  
"That was our friend, Tessa." I say back to him in a cool manner as if it doesn't faze me he's there. He looked at me quizzically.  
"Who wath thee and why did thee look like me?" He asked. I was flabbergasted.  
"You really don't know anything do you?" I snapped. I was the only one who knew what he had done to Tessa.  
"Well what do you expect?! We were juth plugged in for code'th thake!" Turbo snapped. My eyes widened. _That's right isn't it? He REALLY doesn't know anything… nothing at all! _I smiled slightly but then frowned _But Tessa doesn't know that…_

Spanish

_Uno Momento Por Favor_- One Moment Please

_Si, Senor_- Yes Sir


	4. Chapter 4: Drunk Enough

**Thanks to CT10698 for following!**

**Hey Everyone! Marioguy681 here, and I have created Ch. 4 of my and Amaris' Collab story. It's going a little different than either of us thought... but that's what Writing is for DER!**

**ANYWAYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 4!**

[Ch. 4- Drunk Enough]  
_I couldn't tell you I'm sorry. I couldn't get the words out right..._

[Tessa POV]

"Come On Tess. You sure you don't want to?" Ralph pestered me. I glared at him. After Felix had fixed the tree and apartment building Ralph had been pestering me to go to Tapper's with him.  
"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" I snapped back at him.  
"Jeez. Fine I'll leave you alone! I'm gonna go check on Van." Ralph stated and stormed off. I shook my head.  
"FINALLY! Peace and quiet." I exclaimed deliberately loud enough for Ralph to hear me. He shot me a glare over his shoulder.

I thought about what Ralph was trying to get me to do actually didn't sound too bad. But go with Ralph? No way. I looked over at Felix who was speaking Q*Bertese to Q*Bert.

"Hey Felix! You up for a round of drinks at Tapper's?" I shouted to him.  
"Sure. I'm always up for a round of Tapper's famous Root Beer! What's the occasion? You just denied wanting to go with Ralph." Felix said as he walked over to me.  
"I still don't like being around him after the first time we met..." I said and shuddered at the memory of our first 'meeting' "The occasion? I need to clear my head, and only Tapper's alcoholic RB can do that for me," I stated back to Felix. He gave me an uncertain look but nodded.  
"Alright. What are we waiting for?" He asked.  
"Nothing in particular. Let's just go." I said and we walked out of Fix-it Felix Jr.

OooOOOooO

We walked into Tappers and I seated myself at one of the bar stools.  
"TAPPER! 2 OVER HERE!" I yelled at bartender so that he knew we were there. The bartender walked over.  
"Tessa, what's up? Haven't seen you in here in a while. Almost 2 weeks." Tapper said to me. I ran a hand through my hair. _Has it really been that long?_ I thought to myself.  
"I need to clear my conscience. Have you heard what happened to Sugar Rush today?" I asked him.  
"Nope, can't say I have m'lady. Care to tell me?" He asked as he handed Felix and I some mugs of the frothy root beer he was so famous for. Despite my size I downed it in a matter of seconds.  
"Alright. First I'll need another drink." I said as I handed my mug back over to him, he filled it up and I took a sip before spilling the beans "Well, SR was unplugged today."

As soon as some people hear that, they spit out their drinks. Mostly it was just Bowser and Eggman. Clyde as well. I didn't even know Ghosts could drink. Well, that theory was out the window. I finished my second mug.  
"Why would they unplug SR? That's the most popular game in the whole entire arcade!" Bowser roared "It makes no sense!"  
I smirked at that statement. _Join the club _I thought. Without even asking Tapper had filled up my mug again.  
"We really don't know. Maybe it was because of Van's glitching? Couldn't tell you. But, a new game has ALREADY taken its place..." I stopped and sighed "and it's the one that nobody wanted. Care to take a guess?" I said that last part and it was directed to Clyde, sitting a table away. He looked thoughtful for a minute and then came to a realization.  
"No, it can't be that can it?" He said stunned. I nodded.  
"Mm-hmm. Yep, sadly it is. TurboTime 2013." I said and finished my mug of Root Beer. By this time I've already had 3.  
"Tapps! I need nother root beer" I said as I am already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Felix looked at me concerned.  
"Hey Tessa, you might want slow it down a bit" He said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Not till I'm drunk enough not to feel pain" I mumbled and drank.

I looked around and see the one person who I didn't think would be here. I felt my fists clench.  
"Turbo..." I growled and locked my eyes on him. By the looks of him he's already had a few beers. I jumped off my stool and walked slowly over to him.  
"Tessa what are you doing?" Felix hissed at me. I ignored him and crept up behind Turbo till I was only a few feet away from him. I saw he was talking to Jet and Set like nothing was wrong. _How dare he act like everything's hunky dory _I thought and felt a surge of anger course through my veins. Without even thinking I jumped onto him and punched him in the nose.  
"Ah!" He yelped and grabbed me and threw me into a nearby wall. I got up and glared daggers at him.  
"Tetha?" He said as he realized who I was.  
"Yeah it's me" I hissed at him.  
"What the hell ith wrong with you?!" He yelled at me. I ripped the sleeve off my right arm and showed it to him. That carving never healed, scarred into my arm were the words: _Turbo-tastic. _I saw his eyes widen in shock but I was too drunk to realize how odd that was. _  
_"You!" I growled and lunged at him again. He looked at me shocked and I saw Vanellope out of the corner of my eye before I started whaling on Turbo again.

**Yeah... Bar fight. Who knew Tessa was that hostile? Me and Amaris... well even if she IS Amaris' OC, I knew it because I write the chapter!**

**Alright, Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-Marioguy681 & Amaris-the-Demon**


	5. Chapter 5: Good Intentions

**Hey Everyone. Marioguy681 here, and... WTF? IT'S AN UPDATE! FINALLY!**

**Thanks to CT10698 for following!**

* * *

_[Chapter 5: Good Intentions]_  
_Why is the silence so loud? I think I threw it all away. I don't know, I don't know, but lemme know. Hear me out before you label me the bad one_

* * *

_[Tessa POV]_

"Tessa stop! That's not Turbo!" Vanellope yelled and pulled me off him.  
"Whata hell ya talkin' about?!" I snarled at her. She shook her head.  
"Tessa, that's not the Turbo that created you. Yes he is Turbo but he's a different Turbo. He doesn't know who you are or what the Turbo we knew did!" She explained. My head started spinning and I felt like I was going to pass out. But I didn't.  
"Wha…?" I swayed dangerously and Vanellope tensed ready to catch me at any moment.  
"We need to get you…." She started to say but let her sentence trail off.  
"You guyth are homeleth aren't you?" I heard Turbo ask. I stood up and faced him. I saw I had broken his nose which gave me a small feeling of pleasure.  
"Yes, our game got unplugged so your game could be plugged in" Vanellope said with a little venom in her voice. Turbo nodded.  
"I thee, well even though Tetha here broke my nothe, you and the retht of your homeleth characterth are welcome to thay in TurboTime if you want to" Turbo offered. Vanellope nodded.  
"Thanks Turbo, we'll consider it" Vanellope said. Turbo nodded and left. Jet and Set followed after him. Vanellope turned to me.

"Geez you're drunk as a skunk" She said looking at me.  
"I'm just buzzed" I said and of course my knees buckled at that moment.  
"Mm-hmm, buzzed huh?" Vanellope said sarcastically.  
"Okay maybe I'm a little drunk" I said and attempted to stand up. Keyword: attempted. Vanellope helped me stand and Felix had to support my other side for us to walk. We walked out of Tapper's to where the Sugar Rush Racers were camped outside of TurboTime 2013.

"Jeebus Tessa! What happened to you?!" Swizzle exclaimed.  
"I gotsa buzz" I said as Felix set me down on the ground. Swizzle kneeled next to me.  
"You're crazy Speed" He said and I smirked.  
"'Pends on how ya look at it Twist" I said and he shook his head. Vanellope looked uncomfortable.  
"Okay…um everyone, we've been given an offer" Vanellope said and everyone turned to her.  
"What's the offer?" Gloyd asked.  
"Well…Turbo said we could stay in TurboTime if we wanted to!" Vanellope sputtered out. The racers exchanged uncertain looks.  
"Turbo offered that?" Taffyta said "It appears he actually has a heart"  
"He does. The Turbo we knew was evil, but this one isn't. I-I think he has good intentions" Vanellope said.  
"I think ee's eval!" I spoke up slurred.  
"Tessa, Tessa you're drunk. Shut up" She said.  
"Hateah" I grunted. Vanellope shook her head at me and turned back to the racers.  
"What do you guys think?" Vanellope asked the racers.  
"Hmph. I'm not sleeping on the floor" Taffyta said and strode into TurboTime.  
"Traitah" I said and hiccupped. The other racers shrugged.  
"Why not?" Gloyd said. Vanellope smiled then came over to me and Swizzle.  
"Okay on three were going to carry her in" Vanellope said.  
"Uh-uh, no way Imma goin' in there! Turbo probably hate meh" I said and Swizzle raised an eyebrow at me.  
"She broke Turbo's nose" Vanellope explained and Swizzle snickered.  
"Well okay then" Swizzle said with a grin. Vanellope rolled her eyes.  
"Alright. One, two, three!" Vanellope said and they picked me up. We walked onto the TurboTime train and started going into the game. I fell dead asleep on the train.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 5. Fucking FINALLY. Sorry it took WAY so long, we have been working on other shit! Alright, look out for Chapter 6, as that is done as well.**

**STAY AWESOME EVERYONE!**

**-MG681&A-t-D**


End file.
